Lights At The End Of The Darkness
by happy hamster
Summary: Naruto being an orphan, live with the other kids with the same fate. Sadly, their leader didn't treat them well, so Naruto and his friends run away, and luckily the royal family has some jobs to offer. SasuNaru.
1. Small thing you do can change your life

**Hello! XD**

**Wow! This is my first fic ever! Actually I never think to make one until I read all those amazing fics that you all made!**

**So let's just move on! I'm new at this kind of thing so please go easy on me… If you wanna flame, don't use a very cruel words okay? Please remember that I'm a beginner…. x;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because God switched my life with Masashi Kishimoto's life. I think God know that if He let me becoming the creator of Naruto, it will end up with Sasuke fucking Naruto every second and no fighting at all LOL**

**Pairing: It's SasuNaru of course! ^^ but you can tell me some other pairings you want to see in this fic, maybe I can put them here XD**

**Thank you sooooo much Puccaprettykitty for betaing this fic! Love you so much! XDDD**

**Summary: Naruto being an orphan, live with the other kids with the same fate. Sadly, their leader didn't treat them well, so Naruto and his friends run away, and luckily the royal family has some jobs to offer. SasuNaru.**

**Naruto's POV**

* * *

Chapter 1- Every small thing you do can change your whole life

_Will I have a freedom?_

_Will I have someone that loves me?_

_Will I have a better life?_

A beautiful home to stay in… A comfortable bed…. Beautiful clothes to wear… Servants… Breakfast in the bed… Someone to hug… Someone that will kiss me and said "I love yo-

"Naruto! How could you be daydreaming in the middle of work?"

I came back to reality. Oh I wish that dream would never end…

"But Sakura! The traffic light is still green! We can only wait until it turns red, and I'm bored!"

I ruffled my hairs and groaned. Sakura just smiled.

"Yeah and while you're talking, it's already turn red. Now come on guys! Let's move!" she shouts to the other kids.

In an instant the other kids separated and one by one ran to the huge amount of cars, randomly picking cars to ask for money. I sighed, and running to a black car, defeated.

Well, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. People call me Naruto. Now, why am I standing on the road and standing besides people's car asking for money? Well, I'm one of the poor people that have to fight for their lives. I'm an orphan. My mom and dad died because our house was burned, I don't have a place to live, and luckily I found this group, of orphan kids begging for money and we all live together. So now, here I am, and today is my first day working since the first time I joined this group, about 5 months ago.

Our leader, Orochimaru-sama (yeah he told us to call him like that), told us to search for money using our talent. Now, what talent did I have? Sai drew some simple pictures to sell, Sakura using her beautiful face to flirt with some guys inside the car, Kiba does some attraction with his dog, Akamaru, Gaara does some magic with the sand and me?

Well since people said my voice is beautiful, let's try to sing.

I sing a children song, 'Twinkle-Twinkle Little Star' since that song is the first song that popped to my head, and after about 6 seconds, the car's window slid down, revealing a man with a suits and a black glasses.

"Your voice is good."

He said, while tossing me some money. Wow that was easy.

"Thank you so much, I hope God blesses your journey."

I bowed my head and I saw him smile to me. I smiled back and ran to the other car.

I sing three times exactly until I saw the traffic light turn green. I ran as fast as I could to the side of the road where the other kids were already forming a group, while behind me the cars were moving to a place where they wanted to go.

"Hey Naruto! How much did you get?"

Kiba shouted, waving his hands. A very energetic guy.

"Not that much. Only $1."

I sighed and showed him the money I got, and I think Sai heard our conversation.

"Well, that's a good start. This is your first day after all."

He said that while still moving his hand around the paper. His hand moves so fast and in a blink, he can already make a Chinese lion drawing.

"Yeah I guess so. But not every person will give us money huh? While I standing besides the second car, I sung for about half a minute but that person still didn't give me even a single coin!"

I groaned and sat beside Sakura, who only patted my head and laughed.

"Yeah, not every person is a kind person. If you sing long enough but that person still doesn't give you any money, just change to the other car! Hell there's a lot of cars, so you don't have to waste a lot of time for something that you won't get!"

She smiled once again. I put my head on her shoulder, taking a deep breath. I saw Kiba playing with his dog, Akamaru, while Gaara was practicing his sand magic or whatever he calls it and Sai counting the money we got.

Sai is a nice guy, but somewhat creepy.

Kiba is a hyper guy, the one who will make every kid smile even though they're crying. Gaara is a silent guy, but he's the most mature guy.  
Gaara... I think he's the same with Sai. Nice, but creepy.  
Sakura is the leader of this small group. She organized everything perfectly for our life. Sometimes she tried to save us from Orochimaru-sama's abuse, even though it cost herself. She's like a mother to us, even though our age difference not very big, me 14 years old, Sakura 17 years old, Sai 17 years old, Kiba 15 years old and Gaara 16 years old. Well, since the other kids are about 15 to 17 years old, I was like a little brother for her and the other kids.

"Okay guys. I think this amount of money is enough to get us some bread and milk from Orochimaru-sama. It's late, so let's go home."

She clapped her hands and the other kids, packing their things, ready to go home. I sighed once again and took my bag. We walked about 2 minutes until I finally asked her;

"Sakura, do we have to go back to Orochimaru-sama? I don't wanna see anymore of you guys get hurt."

I give her a sad look while looking at Sai's injured arm. Yesterday he unconsciously used Orochimaru-sama's pen to draw and when Orochimaru-sama found out about it, he hurt Sai's arm with a kitchen knife and shouted cruel words at him. Yes Orochimaru-sama really loves to hear us screaming in pain and crying. I don't know why he still takes care of us, maybe just for fun. I never did anything that made him angry though. No, _haven't_. Except me, the other kids already tasted Orochimaru-sama's cruelness even it was only once.

Sai that knows what I'm talking about just smiled to me and trying to hide the scar. The other kids also gave me a sad smile while Sakura hugged me and rested her head on my head. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Well, we can't do anything about that Naruto. If we leave him, we won't have anything to eat. We can't continue our lives. Yes I know it hurts, but I'll try to take care of all of you. If he does something that's to hard to handle, I promise we will run away from him and find some jobs. But since he didn't do something that's unforgivable, I think we can handle it."

Tears started to roll down from her green eyes. I can only try to comfort her by patting her back. Seeing her cry, I also couldn't hold back my tears. Gaara patted me on my back, while Kiba and Sai watched us with a sad smile.

"Wh-why do we ha-have to endure so-so much pain, Sakura? Why didn't the king do anything to save us? He doesn't care about his villains?"

I sob once again and hug her tightly. The king of this country, Konoha, is one of the Uchiha families. People respect them so much. He's a good King though, King Fugaku. If the royal family accepts you as one of their servants, you must be the luckiest person in the country. Your life will be like Heaven, because the Uchiha family will give you anything you need, since you're their servant. King Fugaku also respects other people, so because of this, people will do anything that he tells them to, so why can't he tell the police to capture people like Orochimaru-sama and give us poor people a good life?

"Well, it's not like he didn't want to help us. He didn't know about our existence. He didn't know that there were people, his villains that are suffering out there. Besides, Orochimaru-sama is a very rich person. He can easily hide us so the royal family will never know about us. The only thing that we can do is tell the King himself, but they won't believe it, if the one who tells them are children. They don't respect children like they respect the adults, especially rich adults. So there's nothing that we can do right now."

I hug her while letting all my tears go. I clutched the necklace around my neck tightly. If only mom and dad hadn't tried to protect this necklace… If only I was smart enough to think what would happen if I said that…

_-Flashback-_

_The only thing I saw was fire. Fire everywhere. I can only cry, screaming for help._

_I tried to search for the way to escape, but fire blocked my way. Finally I surrender, sitting in the corner of the room, praying to whomever it is that will save me._

_Suddenly I saw a figure. It was coming closer from the other room. It was a man; but I can't see him well in this smoke. In a blink of an eye, he was already carrying me and whispering in my ear, telling me that my mom is alright and he's so glad that I haven't fainted yet._

_I know that sound. Oh God, it's the sound of my dad. I never imagined I'd be this happy to hear the voice of my dad. I clutched his shirt tightly, crying. He ran as fast as he could outside the house. When we managed to get outside, I realized one thing: while I prayed, I took off my necklace. Now it still inside the burning house._

_I screamed and tried to run inside the house. People screaming for help, holding a lot of buckets with water inside of it. My dad holds me tightly, and didn't let me go, telling me that it's useless. My mom caressing my cheek, tried to say that it's alright, that they will buy me a new one._

_But I know that was a lie. That was a necklace that my grandmother gives to me. It's only one in the whole wide world. I really love my grandma, so I take a really good care of it. Besides, she already left this world._

"_Mom, dad, that's the most precious thing in my life! You can't ever know how I fell!"_

_Suddenly my mom and dad went silent. They let me go, and they tell me they will find it if it's really that important to me. They ran inside the house, telling me to stay there, not moving. After a second I regret what I said, suddenly the fire blocked the front door. No way out. I screamed and ran to the front door, but people holding my little body, said that it's useless. I could only cry._

_The next day when the fire turned died down, people began trying to collect what's left inside my house. I haven't seen my mom and dad since yesterday. God please let them safe. When I'm helping people to move the burned wood away, suddenly one of them screams, telling people that he found a corpse. I ran towards him, and I can't believe what I saw._

_It was my mom and dad; even though the fire burned their skin and hair, I could see the necklace my mom was wearing. I can hardly see my dad's hair, but I still can see a faint yellow in one of the corpse head, the color of my dad's hair._

_Suddenly I felt my legs go limp; I fall to my knees. I was too shocked to even cry. Some of the people began crying when they saw the corpses. Some of them tried to move my mom and dad's corpses, when I faintly heard something._

_In my dad's hand, there's my necklace. He held it so tightly, that it was hard to open my dad's hand. When I touched the necklace, I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. I cried as hard as I could, I didn't care that my voice was becoming hoarse because of the screaming I was doing. My mind can't think of anything besides my mom and dad. How I miss them so much right know, I wanted them to hold me and say that this was all a bad dream. I never thought how precious my mom and dad were, until this horrible day._

_After that, my mind seemed to be blur. I forgot what happened, but the only thing I still remembered is that I cried and walked with no destination, until I found a man that asked me if I wanted to join his group or not, that now is my second family._

_-End Flashback-_

After a while I let Sakura's hand go and smiled at her. After that we continued walking. Kiba circled his arm around my neck and ruffled my hair. All of us continue our journey. None of us know that Orochimaru-sama has already planned something different than usual for us when we arrived at 'home'…

* * *

**Well? How's it? How's it? (Oh my god I'm so nervous!)**

**Sorry if it's kinda short! I wanna see what people think about my story first before I make a longer one.**

**Oh and here's some picture that maybe will help you imagining Naruto and the other's conditions (I'm sorry if I'm bad at describing things!). There's a lot kids like this in my country. I don't know if there's people like this in your country, and if not you can at least see them in pictures. They often forced by their parents to search for money, while the parents just relaxing in their house and they work hard. The money they got often used for wrong thing by their parents, like buying drugs or else. It's so sad to see them from my car's window, singing to every car that they see. I can only help them by giving them some money, and you must see how happy they face when they hold the money you give to them, no matter how much is the amount. They give me inspiration for my fic :)**

**http:/ kolomkita. detik .com /upload /IMG_0880 .jpg-a&rls=org .mozilla :en-US :official&tbs =isch :1&start =13#tbnid =0q5152hq2woVKM&start =17**

**and...**

**http:/ 1. bp. blogspot. Com /_19j87EQervM /RlEoy9zSWmI /AAAAAAAAAaI /t8U2Tmj1QcU /s320 /BOKS_bocah_pengemis .JPG**

***Sorry I have to add space between them because if not FF will delete it XP Just delete all the space and off you go! And I think you guys already know that XD**

**Please review! I really want to hear people opinion's about my story! It's easy; just click on the review button below… please…? :)**

**See you next time!**  
**-happyhamster**


	2. Don't have to hold back everytime

**Hello guys…**

**Hahaha I know you want to kill me because I haven't update anything since… who knows when… -v-; You can blame my teachers if you want. They give me homework every f*cking day and exams more than twice every week! TTATT I can't even look at my sweet-little-laptop with all the books to study and homework to do in front of my eyes…**

**Oh right! No more chit-chat and on with the story! (If you wanna chit-chat more you can PM me LOL XD)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I have it the title of the manga and the anime won't be 'Naruto' but 'SasuNaru' *laughing evilly*. Since the title isn't 'SasuNaru', that means I don't own Naruto.**

**Oh and once again no flame pleeeease! :3**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: In this chapter, there's OOC, cursing, and… rape… but I won't type the scene! You'll know why after reading this chapter *shudder***

**Once again, Naruto's POV. I might make some other chapter from different POV though, but not now :P**

* * *

Chapter 2- You don't have to hold back every single time, you know

I was walking slowly while imagining how that bastard snake will die when suddenly, Sakura stopped.

"Here we are."

She said that with a sigh and started to push the gate. The gate creaks loudly from the action. Since we use the back gate, there's nothing there that's luxurious.

In front of us there's the back of a huge house. Well, not as big as the king's, but for poor people like us, this house is humongous. Well, I can't say much about this house, since I've never been here, yep 'cause they're Orochimaru-sama's.

So where did I live with the others? There's a 100 times smaller house behind that castle-look-like. Maybe that's why people don't know about us; the small house was blocked from view by the huge house. That small house only has three rooms; a bathroom, a bedroom, and a living room-look-like since there's only a table and some chairs there. The inside of the house is exactly like the inside of a jail you see on TV; nothing interesting there, just gray walls, cheap properties, yeah kinda like that. But at least it has a fireplace so we won't get cold.

Sakura pushed the door, went inside, and started to make some fire with the wood inside the fireplace. Since there's no lamp, the fireplace is the only source of light we have at night. Suddenly rain started to pour down.

"Home sweet home."

Kiba said that while dropping the bag to the stone floor. The others did the same thing and sat down on the floor.

"Okay guys, I will bring this money to Orochimaru-sama and bring back some breads and milk for us to consume."

Sakura took the wallet that we use to keep the money and start making her way to the door, when suddenly the door burst open and a white haired man with round glasses enters the house.

"Kabuto… What do you want you fucking bitch…?"

Kiba stood up immediately while sending a death glare to Kabuto. He gritted his teeth as a sign of anger, ready to punch him and kill him. This Kabuto-guy is a servant of Orochimaru-sama, that's why the hatred we have towards him is the same hatred as the hatred we have to the snake-lover-and-look-like man.

"Wow wow wow… Don't get angry like that… Orochimaru-sama won't be happy. After all, look! Ororchimaru-sama came all this way from his comfortable house to this horrible place just to meet with you all."

He said that with a fake smile and walked into the house, while a long black hair person entered the room.

Everybody in the room gasped. I moved slowly to Gaara, and hugged him from behind, trying to search for some protection. Sakura was also trembling as she looked at the man, but she still managed to stand in front of him.

"O-Orochimaru-sama… "

That name came out slowly from her mouth.

"Hello my little kids. How are you today?"

He says that with a fake smile.

This isn't right. This ISN'T right. Ororchimaru-sama never comes to this house. Usually Sakura will go to his house to give him the money and take the food, but never will Orochimaru-sama be kind enough to come with her to this place to see us. I wanted to tell Gaara what makes him come all the way here, but like me, none of us in that room are brave enough to say a single word. The only sound there was, was the sound of the rain and thunder.

"Ororchimaru-sama, what makes you kind enough to meet us in this small house? Is there something we can help you with…?"

Sai was brave enough to start a conversation. He says that with no fear in his eyes, just one emotion; hatred.

"Why can't I meet with my little kids once in while? Look, I even told Kabuto to bring your food here so you don't have to go to my house and take the food."

He dropped the basket full of bread and a huge bottle filled with milk in front of us.

"… I know you want something from us Orochimaru … Just tell us what you want and we will try to give it to you. After you get it you can go."

SLAP

After Sai said that, Kabuto slap him hard on his cheek; it made him fall to the ground.

"How dare you use that kind of tone to Orochimaru-sama! You should be grateful that he wants to take care of you because if not you will end up a person who dies in the streets!"

"Sai!"

I ran towards Sai and helped him sit down. I quickly grabbed my shirt, tore it a bit and wiped the blood from Sai's lips.

"It's okay Naru-chan…It's only a small cut."

Sai said that with a warming smile on his face. I could only watch him with sad eyes.

"Well you see Sai, you're pretty smart. I did come here because I want something from you, Naruto."

Hearing my name coming out from his lips shocked me. I start to tremble, tears starting to fall down from my eyes.

"You-you want something from me…?"

I try to look like nothing is happening, but my body betrayed me. I started to sob, looking at him like he's a cannibal. He's the only one who can change me from super-hyper-uzumaki-naruto to crybaby-uzumaki-naruto.

"_What did I do wrong? What makes him want something from me? Will I finally have to taste his whips? Or maybe other more horrible things..?"_

Thinking like that makes me even more scared.

"Yes, Naruto. I want your necklace. Simple, isn't it?"

Now my eyes were bigger than a dining plate. I clutched my necklace tightly.

"Wh-What…?"

"I know you're not deaf, Naruto. I want your necklace. Hand it over to me now."

He started making his way towards me. I walked backwards to keep the distance between us.

"You can't have it! Anything but this necklace!"

Hell no he isn't gonna have my necklace that easily! This necklace cost my parent's their souls!

"So you're not going to do what I'm telling you to do…?"

His murderous eyes make me squeak. He walks faster towards me, and I didn't realize that my back had already hit the wall.

"_No no no please no…" _I can only close my eyes.

"You can't do that Ororchimaru-sama!"

…Huh?

Suddenly before I realize it, there in front of me, Gaara standing between me and Orochimaru-sama, looking at him murderously, panting.

"Oh I'm so sad…! Not only my little Naruto but also you, Gaara? I never remembered teaching you such a manner!"

He says that with a look of disgust towards both of us.

"You don't know how important that necklace is to Naruto!"

"Gaara! Please stop!"

I knew that this conversation would lead to more horrible things…

"… And you're just going to take it from him! Do you even have a heart?"

With that last sentence Orochimaru's eyes twitched slightly. Oh please please no!

"GAARA! STOP!"

"… And you know what? You're evil for treating us like this! You should just go to HELL!"

After the screaming session, Gaara's hard panting was the only sound, except the rain. Awkward silence, until Ororchimaru grab Gaara's arm.

"That's it. You come with me right now."

He started to drag Gaara away towards the door. I can see Sakura screaming and trying to release Orochimaru's grip from Gaara but failed miserably. Kabuto starts smirking murderously while trying to dodge Kiba's punch. I can't move; my body is too scared to think what will happen if Ororchimaru-sama says that sentence.

That means whips, crane, handcuffs, gags, knife, beating, bloods, or worst thing than that all over night.

Gaara looked at me, smiling and mouthing 'it's gonna be okay' before…

**BAM!**

The door closed. Silence.

"No no no NO!"

I sit on the floor, crying while clutching my shirt.

"Oh my God how could I have been this stupid? If only I had immediately given the necklace to him, Gaara wouldn't have done that and that snake wouldn't-

Sai put his hand over my mouth. He wipes my tears and says;

"It's not your fault Naruto. We all understand how much that necklace means to you. We understand if you didn't want to give it up, and I think Gaara wants to protect you from that man. If Gaara didn't do what he id, I think I would have been the one who screamed at him to stop."

"… But why do you have to sacrifice yourself like that…?"

I sob.

"We are family right?"

When I hear that sentence I start to cry again. Not the cry of sadness, but cry of joy. I fell so important to them. Sai smiled and hugged me, patting my back and saying comforting words. Kiba tried to comfort crying Sakura. If only that bastard man didn't exist…

"What should we do now Sai…?"

I asked him, hoping that he would tell me some plan to rescue Gaara, but…

"We can't do anything right now Naruto…"

I shrugged when I hear his words. I can't just sit here and let my family hurt!

"_There's gotta be something I can do…"_

"Don't be foolish Naruto. Even if you want to try rescuing him, I know it's hard, but there's really nothing we can do. The only thing we can do is pray, and hope Gaara will not have a serious injury so we can help treat it."

I still didn't want to believe that there's really nothing we can do, but that's true. So I just sit there, hide my face with my palms and sighed.

"Come on guys let's go to sleep. It's already 9 PM and tomorrow we will be working again. Let's pray so Gaara will be back soon. Tonight only let's sleep here and I'll wait for Gaara."

Kiba said , while taking a pillow and a blanket from the bedroom, and placing it in front of the fireplace.

Sai held my hands and we walked to the new sleeping place Kiba just made. I dropped my head onto the pillow, moving around and tried to sleep when I realized that Sakura is staring at my necklace.

Guilt filled me once again when I looked at her sad face.

" Uhm Sakura… I'm so sorry…"

I whisper those words while averting my eyes from her gaze.

"It's not your fault Naruto. Let's just go to sleep. Good night, have a nice dream."

She kisses my forehead and starts drifting off to sleep next to me.

"_I hope Gaara will be okay…"_

After that thought I slowly closed my eyes, letting the comforting darkness fill me.

I start to open my eyes; it was still night, I'm sure of that. I checked the clock, its 3 AM. Sai and Sakura were still sleeping, while Kiba was sitting there looking into the fireplace.

"You didn't go to sleep Kiba?"

He looked a bit shocked when he heard my voice, but after he realized that it's me, his eyes calmed.

"… No, I was thinking 'bout something..."

"What is it?"

"Why that snake want your necklace? Is it an expensive one Naruto?"

"I don't know actually... My grandma and actually also my parents give it to me for my birthday..."

"... Then why?"

Just as I was about to reply I hear someone knocking on the door weakly. Me and Kiba immediately ran to the door to see who it was. The rain still pouring outside, but not as hard as a few hours ago.

In front of the door, was Gaara is panting hard. His face filled with fear and pain. I was really happy to see him, but shocked when I saw his clothes were stained with blood.

"Gaara! What did he do to you?"

I scream while helping Gaara inside. Kiba spread out a blanket that I laid Gaara down on. Sakura and Sai were already waking up because of my screaming, running away to find some medicine and the other things.

"Fuck! What did he do to you?"

Kiba ripped Gaara's clothes and start checking some wounds.

"He… He… He did a lot of-f things… He-he used a knife and other I didn't know-kicked me while shouting so-some cruel words bu-ut more importantly he…he…"

"What is it Gaara?"

"He…he… ra-raped me…"

After that last sentence Gaara started to let tears pour down from his eyes. I clasped my mouth with my hand and started crying again. Sakura dropped the medicine she was bringing and looked at Gaara with horrid eyes.

"He-he said I can go back but tomorrow he-he will be back to fuck me again…!"

Kiba started crying while checking his wounds. Sakura looked like she was gonna faint in a second.

"Damn! DAMN! Sakura his wounds are too deep! We have to bring him to the hospital!

"How could this happen… Kiba, Sai, Sakura, what should we do?"

"That's it!"

We froze when we hear Sakura scream.

"What is it Sakura…?"

Sai looked at her with questioning eyes

"I can't take it anymore! He can't hurt my family any longer! We will run away!"

She started to pack some things into a bag. Sai looked at her for about half a minute before he started to copy her action.

"But Sakura, what will we eat? We can't search for food, we are underage so we can't find a job! How will we all manage to live?"

Kiba said this while treating Gaara as best as he could.

"We will find a way… We will find a way Kiba! Now please, the most important thing is to get out of this hell! Ororchimaru-sama knows that we can't do anything, so he didn't have to be afraid that we would run away because he thinks we will need his help. That's true but now it's not true anymore! We can easily escape!"

"Tch. I guess you're right. I'll carry Gaara. But first we have to help Gaara! He might die!"

Kiba packed some things and carried Gaara on his back. I also packed some things into my bag. Sai grabbed my hand.

"Are you ready Naruto?"

"Of course. Finally we will be free."

I huffed and Sai smiled at me.

We all used the back door since nobody ever guarded that door, and we started making our way to the center of the town, hoping to find some luck there.

* * *

**Now that's the reason I don't want to type the rape scene… It's because the pairing! Poor Gaara! TTATT I hate Orochimaru… but that's the plot…  
**

**Will they manage to find a second home? Will Gaara died? Find out on the next chappie!**

**Finally! Second chapter! TTvTT**

**First of all I wanna say thank you sooooo much to all of you that reviewed and even story alerted this lame story! TTvTT LOL  
And I also wanna tell you guys that I'm not sure if I can update regularly. My school life is the cause of my late update… So I just want to say sorry if I update a very long time, but I'll try to update as fast as I can!  
**

**REVIEW PRETTY PWEASE!**

**-happyhamster-**


End file.
